594
Carolyn is discovered to be alive, who assists Nicholas in a ritual to summon the spirit of Danielle Roget to be the new life force. Synopsis Teaser : On this night a stillness pervades the great house of Collinwood. An ominous stillness, for unknown to the others, one member of the Collins family is dead. And because of her death, Barnabas Collins has made a terrifying decision. A decision that may result in his own destruction. Barnabas arrives at Collinwood and tries to figure out what he is going to say to the family. He resolves to tell them the truth and knocks on the door. Then Carolyn opens the door. Act I Carolyn wonders why Barnabas is stupefied and invites him in. She claims to have merely fainted during the experiment and remembers nothing after that. She’s sorry that the Experiment hasn’t succeeded for Adam’s sake and asks when they will try again. Barnabas is unsure of who brought Carolyn to Collinwood and is reluctant to attempt the experiment again. Outside, Barnabas wonders who helped them because he doesn't believe Julia could have made a mistake. In the West Wing, Adam is happily surprised that Carolyn is alive; Nicholas gloats about his power and states that he will provide the life-force for the second experiment. He promises Adam his new mate will be even more beautiful than Carolyn and he will grow to love her even more. He agrees to bring Carolyn to Adam so they can say goodbye. Act II Carolyn offers to go through the experiment again, but Adam refuses because it is too dangerous and he is so grateful that she is fine. Carolyn wants to feel as though she’s helped Adam. Adam tells her that he will leave after the Experiment is over. She realizes he is in danger and says she’ll miss him. He begs her not to forget him, which she vows not to do. He holds and kisses her, then says goodbye. Adam shows up at The Old House, declaring that they will complete the experiment tonight without Carolyn. He says he will find the woman for the life-force and that Barnabas should only concern himself with finding Julia. At Collinwood, Carolyn laments her being unable to help Adam; Nicholas says she can help by performing a ceremony to revive a 200-years-dead woman. Act III Nicholas takes Carolyn down a spiral staircase, deep into the basement of his house by the sea. He seats her at a table surrounded by a circle which she can’t leave or she will die at the hands of the woman he’s about to summon, one Danielle Rogét. Nicholas tells Carolyn that Danielle lived during the French Revolution, which she survived and came to America where she died. Rogét "enjoys the spectacle of death", having sentenced seven people to die at the guillotine, including two members of her own family. Nicholas tries to half-explain to Carolyn, but promises that he won’t let anything happen to her as long as she stays within the circle drawn on the floor. He gives her an incantation to read. Danielle laughs, and then screams, in order to frighten Carolyn, which Nicholas says she mustn’t allow. Carolyn freaks out and tries to run away, but Nicholas calms her and sits her back down, where she faints. Rogét appears, demanding answers to why she’s been summoned not to kill someone since that is why he has always summoned her before. Nicholas asks her if she would like to live again, which she says is not possible. He tells her she can if she appears to him at 3, in the flesh as she was in life, a form in which she can appear for only a few hours. She begs to destroy Carolyn, but he refuses and sends her back to her grave. At 2:45 Nicholas and Carolyn enter Collinwood's foyer through the front door, where he hypnotizes her to forget the ritual and the Experiment and to believe he came to see Roger. When she snaps into reality, she says Roger is out and Nicholas kisses her hand and leaves. At the Old House around 3 a.m., Barnabas can’t find Julia and isn’t sure how they could find a woman on such short notice. There’s a knock on the door. A woman is there saying Adam asked her to come. She introduces herself as Leona Eltridge and Adam gruffly says she will be the new life-force for the Experiment. Memorable quotes : Nicholas: I have special powers. ---- : Adam: Carolyn, please think of me sometimes. Try not to forget me. : Carolyn: I won't have to try, I'll always remember you. Always. Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Robert Rodan as Adam → * ← Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair → * Erica Fitz as Danielle Roget / Leona Eltridge → Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. Story * Barnabas has a great deal of confidence in Julia's ability to determine if someone is alive or not, considering how many times she has been wrong before. * Danielle Roget died in Nicholas' house by the sea. * Adam's mate is called Eve for the first time. * GHOSTWATCH: Danielle Roget's ghost is summoned by Nicholas in the basement of his house by the sea. The ritual performed here does summon a spirit to talk to the living, but unlike a seance it involves protection from the spirit being contacted through the use of a magic circle. The basement with its spiral staircase was next seen in episode 602. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: I can't tell them Carolyn is dead, (reprised from previous episode) / Carolyn's still alive / Where's Julia? * TIMELINE: This is the tenth consecutive episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. It was no more than an hour ago when Julia pronounced Carolyn dead. Nicholas asks Danielle Roget to appear when the clock strikes three. Roget's spirit can only manifest for a couple of hours. 2:45am: Carolyn and Nicholas return to Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone can be seen in the corner of the screen when Nicholas prevents Carolyn from leaving the ritual. * The shadow of a camera and boom microphone can be seen on the right side of the screen as Nicholas hypnotizes Carolyn into forgetting the ritual. * Precisely at 3:00am as Barnabas waits in front of the mantle looking at the clock, Leona Eltridge knocks at the door announcing that she has come to be the life-force. However in 597 when Barnabas, Professor Stokes and Adam discuss Eve as the clock on the mantle will show it is approximately 3:03 am suggesting the events of 595, 596 and the beginning of 597 only take a few minutes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 594 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 594 - Weak Shoddy Adversary The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 594 Gallery ( }}) 594e.jpg|Nicholas visits Adam 594q.jpg|The Incantation 594l.jpg|Leona Eltridge 0594